1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications, and in particular to an estimation apparatus and method for a nonlinear characteristic.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the development of communication technologies, transmission rates of a communication system are continuously increased, and a nonlinear characteristic of the communication system has become one of main factors affecting the system performance. In order to deal with the nonlinear characteristic of the communication system, the nonlinear characteristic needs to be estimated.
Existing methods for estimating the nonlinear characteristic includes mainly the following two methods: the first method is to directly compare an input time-domain waveform and an output time-domain waveform of a system to be measured, so as to obtain an input-output transfer function of the system to be measured, thereby estimating the nonlinear characteristic of the system to be measured; and the second method is to first establish a nonlinear model of the system to be measured, and then train model coefficients by using a training sequence or an iterative method, thereby estimating the nonlinear characteristic of the system to be measured.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.